


observation (approximating movie night cuddles)

by intricate_glass_box



Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark's got Feelings™ but they're trying to hide them, Movie Night, Original Character(s), little a Darkstache, observing but not in a creepy way (I hope), they/them Darkiplier, this is kind of a strange fic but I’m kind of a strange person so this is what we get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_glass_box/pseuds/intricate_glass_box
Summary: It’s movie night at Darkiplier Manor, but Cecil is watching Wilford and Darkiplier.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Cecil, Wilford & Cecil, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Darkiplier, darkstache
Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	observation (approximating movie night cuddles)

The residents of Darkiplier Manor had gotten together to watch a movie. One that had come and gone in theaters before anyone had seen it had just hit one of the streaming sites, so Cecil suggested making a night of it. They made popcorn with some little red-striped paper bags to serve it in, and picked up some candy that they put in bowls then placed on the tables around the room. Everyone had turned up, so the room was full of people: the couches had reached capacity, but blankets and pillows had been hauled out of people’s rooms to accommodate the rest. Yan and King had used them to make a cozy-looking pile that Bing and the Jim twins had joined them on. Eric was wrapped in a weighted blanket, leaning back against the couch that held Dr. Iplier and Bim. Cecil was sitting on another couch, between Google and the Host, and across from them sat Wilford next to Dark. Most people were in pajamas, or at least loungewear. 

The movie had just begun. Cecil had one eye on Wilford and Dark. Wil had grabbed one of the bags of popcorn, and evidently stolen a bowl of candy all for himself. (This amused Cecil more than it annoyed them — and anyway, the bowl on the table nearest them was still present and accounted for, so it wasn’t to their detriment. …After a moment, The Host passed it to Cecil with a quiet narration, evidently having sensed that they were about to ask. Cecil thanked him and ate a piece of chocolate.) 

Wil had started out sitting upright, holding his spoils on his lap, but Cecil knew him well enough to know he’d find a way to sprawl out more comfortably soon enough. He wriggled a bit, experimentally putting his legs out onto the open couch arm beside him, but that left him at an awkward angle if he wanted to recline comfortably back. And, he didn’t seem to want to relinquish the snacks to adjust more completely. Wilford glanced at Dark, who was watching the movie with one arm on the armrest and the other resting between the two of them, and seemed to see a solution. 

In a completely unsurprising turn of events, Wilford leaned into Dark’s side, aligning his body more comfortably and allowing for easy snack-holding. He rested his head on Dark’s shoulder, forcing the other to move their arm or let it get squashed. Wilford looked content and cozy, but Dark bristled a bit, some defensive form of surprise on their face… as if some variant of this didn’t happen regularly. For lack of anywhere else to put the arm Wilford had displaced, they laid it across Wilford’s shoulders. Their expression sunk into a scowl, in contrast to the soft moment Cecil was observing. 

The thing was, this was also pretty typical. Whenever Wilford enacted some form of physical affection towards Dark, the entity put on an excessively standoffish expression. Cecil didn’t bother to stifle their smile, as neither of them were watching them anyway, but to Cecil it was very clear that Dark only did that because they were uncomfortable showing their softer side, which Wil certainly brought out. An overcompensation. Cecil would never tell them how obvious they were, the scowl giving away just as much as if they’d melted into Wil’s side. 

Cecil hoped one day Dark would learn to be more comfortable with their feelings, but Cecil knew the two of them were happy to be spending time together like this. Cecil was glad they’d organized tonight — glad to see everyone in the room, together and enjoying themselves. 

With those observations, feeling warm and happy, they popped another chocolate in their mouth and turned their full attention to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> someday I wanna elaborate on my headcanons for who lives with them? you may have noticed we only have a Partial Gang. and /tbh/ I WANT TO MOVE E-BOY MARK IN... so that might be my opportunity...
> 
> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
